Too Big For the Snow
by alyssialui
Summary: Victoire has too much homework to do to play with her siblings out in the snow. Next-Gen. Delacour-Weasley siblings.


_A/N: Victoire has too much homework to do to play with her siblings out in the snow. Next-Gen. Delacour-Weasley siblings._ I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble - "Just let it go!", "I'm cutting ice.", "Do you want to build a snowman?", long, cough_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Dominique Weasley_

_**The "May The Odds Always Be In Your Favour" Challenge: **snow, jump, forget, laughter, smile_

* * *

><p>"Do you want to build a snowman?" Louis asked as he and Dominique ran up to Victoire's room.<p>

The eleven year old girl scowled at her younger siblings before she turned back to her parchment. "No, I'm busy," she said harshly.

"Victoire," Dominique whined. "You're so different since you've come back from Hogwarts."

"I am not," Victoire spat. "I just don't want to go out into the snow."

"You love the snow!" Louis shouted. "Don't you remember last year when you stayed out there for hours?"

"And I got the worst cough that lasted until after Christmas?" Victoire finished with an eyeroll. "No thank you."

"That was your own fault, Victoire," Dominique explained. "You decided you wanted to see how long you could spend lying in the snow bank."

Victoire just ignored her sister as she continued writing on her parchment. Louis sighed, "Come on, Victoire. That was last year. Just let it go."

When Victoire still didn't respond, Dominique just put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Come, let's leave the big girl to do her homework," Dominique said bitterly as the two left their sister's room.

Victoire just concentrated on her parchment. Didn't they understand how much work her new professors had set for her? She didn't have time for silly games in the snow when she had to list all the medicinal properties of wormwood for Potions. Sure, school just finished a week ago but she just had so much to do.

She looked out the window to see her siblings trotting out into the snow, bundled up in their warm things. Since they lived by the sea, there wasn't as much snow as they were would be at their grandparents' house, but last night, a good amount had fallen, just enough for them to make their snowman.

"Help me make the body, Lou," Dominique said as she placed the hat for the snowman down on the snow. Victoire turned away. She was too big for that now.

Six inches of parchment later, Victoire was about to start her Transfiguration homework when she heard laughter. She looked back outside to see the snowman half-finished and Louis throwing snowballs at a hiding Dominique. She sighed. She wanted to go outside and play in the snow.

"Victoire, you're still up here?" her mother asked as she entered her room.

Victoire blushed as she said, "Oui, Maman."

"Why aren't you outside with your sister and brother?" Fleur asked as she looked out the window herself. She saw Dominique jump from behind the fallen snowman, throwing snowballs back at a laughing Louis.

"Homework," Victoire said sourly.

"You have at least three weeks to do that," Fleur said with a laugh.

"I want to do my best, Maman," Victoire said.

"But don't you want to have fun with your siblings? You haven't seen them since the summer," Fleur said.

Victoire just looked down at her parchment. Fleur came over and sat near to her oldest child. "I know it might seem strange being home after being at school for months, but you have to remember they missed you."

"I missed them too," Victoire said. "I wrote them almost every week."

Fleur frowned, "From what Dominique told me, you stopped after the end of September."

"Yes," Victoire admitted. "I didn't forget. That's just when school got harder."

Fleur nodded and said, "They just want to spend time with you, Victoire, and I'm sure you do too." She reached over and took the pieces of parchment out of Victoire's arms.

"I do," Victoire admitted as she gathered up her books.

Fleur nodded and then said, "How about you come downstairs then and join them outside? I'm cutting ice so we can have snowcones soon."

Victoire gave her mother a smile and took her hand, "That sounds like a good idea, Maman."


End file.
